


Eternal

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Promptober, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: When stargazing, the crew realizes their captain has a different outlook on the sky than they do.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Shine
> 
> The second of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

The sky is clear tonight, no clouds covering their vision of the open skies above, and it draws the crew out onto the deck. One by one they lay on the grass next to the other, curling into a pile. 

Robin is laid on Franky’s shoulder, curled against his bicep while she uses an extended row of hands to point out stars. Sanji, leaned against Usopp, is pestering him for use of his goggles to get a better view. Nami and Chopper are curled together, each flipping through sky maps they dug up from the library. Zoro is nearly dozing on the ground but is kept awake by the gentle plucking of Brook’s guitar. 

A song about a ship in the sky, or some nonsense like that. 

Luffy is oddly still, arms crossed behind his head, and has a soft smile on his face. He blinks up at the vastness above him and ponders. Hums a thought before he sighs. 

“What is it, Luffy?” Nami asks looking away from the charts, “Do you want to know their names?” 

“Nah.” Luffy replies and crosses his legs, letting one bounce freely like the waves that slap against the side of the Sunny, “I know all their names.” 

This makes everyone pause. Makes their attention turn to their captain who is again giving a soft hum of thought. Nami places the books into Chopper’s lap and lifts onto her feet, now moving with purpose toward Luffy. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that one?” Nami asks pointing to a cluster of stars, ones that most would call the ‘Big Dipper’. 

Luffy looks back at her, flipping over to look at her right side up and gives a laugh for a response. One that she doesn’t accept with a soft tap of her foot against the grass. He sighs, “Oh, come on, it’s dog. Everyone knows that.” 

Sanji snorts, but it’s cut off by Nami smacking Luffy’s hat further onto his head. 

“That’s not dog! That doesn’t even look like a dog!” Nami fusses and grabs Luffy’s head, now pulled and twisted back up to the sky, “That one. Right there.” 

“IT’S DOG!” Luffy argues back and snaps his head back into place, “I know what stars are called! Maybe, _you_ don’t.” 

“Luffy…” Usopp warns holding out a hand and Sanji pushes it back down, “Listen to Nami, she knows this stuff.” 

“No! Ace and Sabo taught me the stars! They’re right and whatever you have is wrong. There is dog, octopus, squiggle, peach, broken twig, a-” Luffy starts to list, but is again cut off by Nami’s hands on his face. She smushes his lips together, but it doesn’t stop him, only muddles his words. “Fwat cat, bwinding r-”

“Those aren’t the names! They lied to you! How could you ever sail if you didn’t know how to follow the right stars?” Nami says exasperated, “I know you have me now, but what if you didn’t?” 

She sighs, sitting back into the grass of the lawn and Robin places a hand over her mouth in a soft laugh, “I think Luffy’s are better.” 

Luffy’s eyes shine at the compliment for a moment before his chest puff up in pride, “SEE! Robin think’s _mine_ are best.”

“But what about the stories! About Cassiopeia and Orion and-” Nami groans, falling defeated on her back to again look up at the stars. She’s quiet for a moment, but says, “So, what about dog?” 

Luffy scoots quickly next to her, curling up into her arms and smiles raising a hand back up to the cluster, “So, Ace said, there was once a dog who loved his owner so much that when he died and went to heaven, he tried to follow him. He didn’t make it all the way though, cause he’s a dog, so he’s in the stars now.” 

Tears start to sting at the corners of Nami’s eyes, and before she can so much as speak, Franky is bawling. Crying about this make-believe story of a dog who loved his owner. Demanding that there is a song in his honor, leaving Brook to start strumming on his guitar. 

The crew laughs as Franky continues to weep and sing, his chorus broken with sobs. A short intermission is given for him to blow his nose, and then they continue. 

All through the night they continue, singing about the stories Luffy tells. Each one giving them another clue into his relationship with his family. Each one bringing them a little closer together. 

As everyone starts to groan and wish for sleep, Luffy again hums. That curious sound he made earlier before all the questioning and singing. 

“Oi, out with it.” Zoro grumbles and nudges Luffy’s shoulder, “You keep making that noise.” 

Luffy juts out a quick tongue and points to a cluster he hadn’t yet identified, “I don’t know that one.” 

Nami starts to say its real name, the seven sisters, but bites her tongue. Instead she sits back down next to Luffy, laying her head onto his shoulder. “What do you think it should be called? Should we name it?” 

So, they do. They stay up naming the constellation, giving it a new story and a song. Marking it down into the books that are still laid open facing the stars, in pencil, of course; Nami will make a new map tomorrow. 

It may be old to the universe, but it’s new to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
